Raimundo's Playlist
by 15animefreak15
Summary: Another Playlist-style one-shot revolving around Raimundo! If you love him as much as I do, then come on in and check it out! RaimundoxKimiko & One-sided RaimundoxClay


**Okay, so I just put up one of these, but I couldn't resist doing one on my favorite Xiaolin Showdown character. :3 I am re-re-obsessed with the show, so this wasn't too much of a hassle. Still... DX Damn obsession relapses!**

**What the heck is this?: The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. 3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!) 4. Do 5 of these (at least), then post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs listed here; they are owned by their respective artists/bands. I also don't own the awesome cartoon Xiaolin Showdown, or any of its characters; they are owned by... someone. Someone richer than me. SO DON'T SUE PLEASE!!**

* * *

"_Read My Mind" by The Killers_

Raimundo sighed as he stared up at the clouds, hands folded behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He was dressed in his casual clothes, since they had the day off from training. Something about the monks needing to have a full-day meeting that would take up all of Master Fung's time. Raimundo's eyes widened as another figure laid down beside him, also dressed casually. Glancing over to see who it could possibly be, he couldn't suppress a smile from flitting onto his face.

None other than Kimiko was laying beside him, also staring up at the clouds. "Don't even say it, Rai," she stated just as he parted his lips to speak. Closing them again, he frowned and knitted his brows together in disappointment. Sighing again, Raimundo returned his gaze to the clouds, lowering his eyelids slightly. "Yeah, whatever..." he muttered grudgingly.

To say he was surprised to feel a pair of lips press momentarily against his cheek would be a severe understatement. Before he could say or do anything, Kimiko had leaped gracefully to her feet and dashed off. "...Huh. Women."

"_Hero" by Mariah Carey_

Raimundo's young, large eyes were currently even larger than normal as he stared up at the firefighter in awe. The man was tall and practically buried in baggy clothing, the yellow material covered with ash and soot. "You just stay put, little guy. Someone will come over an' take care of ya," the man stated. Flashing a smile, the firefighter dashed back into the burning apartment complex, likely to save more people like Raimundo himself. He was still stunned and amazed by this man who had the courage to run through flames and blinding smoke, risking his own life to save someone else's.

As another man led him over to an ambulance to be treated for minor burns, he couldn't tear his gaze from the burning building he had always called home. Raimundo fleetingly wondered if he would ever be as big, strong, and brave as the men surrounding the building. And if he did become that way, if he would ever save someone's life. Smiling slightly, his fists clenched with confidence and he set his mind to his newfound goal: become a hero.

"_Hero" by Nickelback_

Raimundo could hardly believe it; he was now the leader of the Xiaolin warriors. Though he felt battered, bruised, and sore, the feeling pride and accomplishment welling up within him made him almost entirely numb to the pain. Looking around at his friends, he momentarily allowed himself to reminisce a little. Omi, though he'd dreamed of having this position, seemed humbled by the whole ordeal he'd been through and accepted Raimundo as leader.

Clay obviously had respect for him, and would follow him without hesitation or question; truly a loyal friend to the end. And Kimiko... Kimiko seemed just as proud as he was, and kept sending him these looks when she thought no one was looking. Smiling contentedly, he decided that being a hero wasn't so hard. At least, after you got past all of the fighting and broken bones.

"_Nothing Left to Lose" by Matt Kearney_

Raimundo smiled as he sat on the roof of the dojo, one tanned arm wrapped around the lithe, beautiful figure resting beside him. Her head was on his shoulder, and both of them were gazing up at the numerous stars dotting the night sky. Pulling Kimiko a little closer to him, he sighed softly and breathed in a deep gulp of the crisp, night air. The girl beside him giggled, turning her gaze from the stars to his face as she smirked. "Getting a little breathless, Rai?"

The Brazilian boy smirked back, looking down into the Japanese girl's gorgeous, luminescent eyes. "Of course. How can I not with such beauty all around me? Not to mention... next to me," he teased. Kimiko scoffed, smacking him on the chest with a hand playfully. Together, the young teenagers laughed on the roof, the only ones still awake after a long day of training. Though the night held its chill, the couple kept each other warm with an embrace, some snuggling, and a few light kisses. Raimundo couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"_You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift_

Raimundo sighed and rolled his eyes as Clay once again argued with his girlfriend over the phone, leaning casually against the wall. Frowning slightly as the argument became more heated than usual, he winced as the cowboy suddenly slammed the receiver down in another fierce hang-up. Moving away from the wall, he walked over to his large friend and placed a calming hand on his back. "Hey, Clay, you okay, man?"

"Yeah. Jus' fine... I jus' gotta be alone fer a little while, Raimundo," Clay muttered back, brushing off the friendly hand. Raimundo's frown returned full-force as he watched the other leave, feeling a hard tug on his heartstrings at seeing the usually cheerful teenager so glum. Glaring at the phone, he wished that he could give that girl a piece of his mind. She didn't deserve someone as kind, caring, and gentle as Clay; if Raimundo had him, he would treat him so much better.

Shaking his head, he sighed and headed back towards his room, shoving the wishful thoughts away. As if Clay would ever even consider getting with someone like him.

"_Numb" by Linkin Park_

Raimundo didn't know what he planned to do once he got to Rio de Janero, but it was better than staying at the dojo and being ridiculed by everyone. It just wasn't fair. Everyone had gotten a sash, all except for him. And for what? Because Raimundo had the guts to go back and try to save his teacher and the other monks, while Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all hid in that stinking cave!

Growling as he plopped down onto the grass, Raimundo drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Gazing sadly, yet angrily, out at the city he'd always called home, he finally felt the bitterness of disappointment fill him. Wiping fiercely at his eyes with the back of his hand, he forced anymore stray tears back. There was no way Raimundo would cry; not for anyone.

"_Here Without You" by Three Doors Down_

Raimundo couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that she was gone, just like that. It had all happened so fast; a battle against the baddies gone oh so horribly wrong. And then contacting her father back in Japan, oh... that had been the worst. Raimundo still remembered hearing the sound of him sobbing on the other end of the phone, a grown man grieving for the death of his only child.

He couldn't blame him for doing so; they all had cried at one point or another. Silently, secretly, openly; it didn't matter _how_, they just _did_. How could they not? Kimiko had become like family to all of them, and Raimundo was no different. Feeling fresh tears sting at his eyes, he brushed them away quickly. Even if he was alone, for some reason it felt... wrong to be crying over Kimiko.

Somehow, he knew that she wouldn't want that. She would want them all to get over it and move on, to save the world as a team. Sighing, Raimundo shook the sad memories from his head and ran to catch up with Omi and Clay; it was time to find another Shen Gon Wu.

"_Stay" by Safteysuit_

Raimundo winced as Kimiko slammed the door to the meditation room closed in his face. Sighing heavily, he ran a tanned, calloused hand through his thick, brown locks of hair. That. Had been bad. Raimundo couldn't remember the last time they'd had such a nasty fight, especially over something so trivial. What was it again?

He was pretty sure it had something to do with the present he'd given her for her birthday. Raimundo had figured perfume was a good present; women liked that sort of girly stuff, right? Well, he'd had _that _blow-up in his face. For some reason, Kimiko had taken it completely the wrong way, and accused him of thinking she either stunk or that her own perfume made her smell bad.

Of course, Raimundo trying to defend himself and reason with the girl had only made things worse. And now she'd gone and locked herself in the meditation room, likely to sulk and plan his untimely demise. Smacking his forehead, he turned on his heel and stomped off towards his room. "Women! You try to be thoughtful and give them something nice, and they practically bite your head off for it! GEEZ!!"

* * *

**This one was much more humorous and romantic than my other one, neh? Well, I suppose that's because of how different the two fandoms and characters are. XD I loved writing Raimundo here, though he may be a little OOC. It's been a while. I'm actually surprised at how much het is in here. O_o; I rarely write that stuff. XD Oh well. Again, I loved doing this. Really, if you're looking for some entertainment, you should give Playlist-style writing a go! ;D**

**Review, please! Reviews feed my muses and Mary! Pink gets the sweet ones, Yellow the crazies, Blue the lengthy ones, and Mary? Flames, duh! Silly pyro. XD**


End file.
